AS IF
by Totally-fearless
Summary: Kai had just moved to a school were his the enemy, his old friends think he has betrayed them and want revenge, everyones dating the wrong person and all he wanted was a quite life... AS IF


**This is a high school fic as you can probably tell: the plot is as follows:**

Kai has just moved schools, and is going to the school that his ex school were rivals with (Confused? No. Good). His own rival, Tyson currently goes to this school. His old friends think his a traitor and wish to get revenge. Everyone one who is dating is currently dating the wrong person and a whole bunch more which i can't reveal but please read and REVIEW!

* * *

**Tyson and Kenny**

"Man I'm hungry" said Tyson as soon as he entered the school canteen

"What that's impossible, the school day hasn't even started" said Kenny

"Yeah well I am" said Tyson as he rubbed his stomach "Why don't you go meet the guys, I need to get something to eat" he said as he walked over to the vending machines

**Rei and Max**

"So where do you suppose the rest of the guys are" asked Max as he looked around the canteen hall

"Who knows, you know we're always the first ones to arrive" said Rei as he reached for his bag

"What are you doing?" asked Max

"Checking to see if the guys left me any messages" he replied as he pulled out his phone

"Did you get any then?"

"Nah"

"Hey guys" came the voice of Kenny who was holding numerous textbooks

"What's with all the books chief" asked Max

"Well, I went to the library and couldn't decided which book to get...so I got them all"

"Ok then" said Rei as he watched Kenny slide the large pile onto the table

"So Tyson not here, I left him in the queue…"

"If Tyson's getting some food it could take a while" came the sound of another voice

"Hey Daichi"

"What about us" said Mariah and Hilary as they stepped out behind Daichi form

"What's up ladies" asked Max

"Hilary" said Rei with a slight blush

"Rei" she said as she too coloured slightly

"Oh young love" said Mariah as she moved to sit next to Max

**Kai**

"Pleasure to meet you" said the receptionist as she looked in adoration at Kai who wasn't even looking in her direction "This is you class schedule" she said as she tried to hand the boy the sheet

"Thanks" he said as he took it without looking and then got up

"Hey wait" she called out "If you need anything, just come into the office and ask for me" she yelled down the hall

"Whatever" Kai muttered as he walked down the corridor, that lady was annoying she had been flirting with him for the past ten minutes that he was in the office and it didn't matter that she was twice the age of him. She kept trying to make eye contact but he kept his glaze staring straight out the window.

Looking at the piece of paper that she had given him, he saw that he was supposed to be in homeroom 290, which if he though logically would be on the second floor. Walking slowly down the pale yellow halls he made his way to class.

**Tyson**

"Oh come on Kayla" said Tyson as he turned to look at the purpled haired girl

"No Tyson" she said

"Oh come on, I'll give it back" he said

"No you won't"

"I…I…"

"Oh have it" she said finally as she took the mars bar out of her pocket and gave it to him

"Thanks" he said with a smile

"Yeah, yeah" she said " I only did it because we are dati…"

At the sound of her voice trailing of Tyson turned to look in the direction that she was facing and much to his horror that was Kai Hiwatari his arch rival

"Well class I'd like you to meet our new student Kai Hiwatari, I'm sure most of you know him as he is the top beyblader in the country and has one of the highest GPA in the area" said the teacher

Yeah and he has also stolen the title from us for the past three years thought Tyson bitterly

"Now I hope that you will treat him with the same respect that you would any other new student" said the teacher "Now is there anyone you know" whispered the teacher to Kai

"Yeah" said Kai as he looked Tyson straight in the eyes "I'll think I'll go seat next to him" he finished with a smirk

Man his doing that on purpose thought Tyson, his trying to gloat over his win in the last tournament

**Kai**

As Kai walked down the rows of the table he was aware of the death glares that were being sent his way by the male bladers in the class, and the appreciative glances from the female, but like he was so use to doing he blocked it out.

"Well hey Tyson" said Kai as he stared at his arch rival with a superior smirk, the look on Tyson face was priceless. He didn't know why he disliked Tyson so much but it may have had something to do with him being able to challenge his power in beyblading. His was one of the only ones that Kai had to use his full power to blade with and on a number of occasion even more than he had.

"Hey Kai" said a girl behind him

Kai recognised her from the lastbeyblade tournament she was one of the only girls on the elite team, and she had, much to his chagrin beaten a few guy on his team. Upon seeing the look Tyson flashed the girl Kai who wasn't the social type turned to look at the girl.

"Hi…"

"Kayla" she said as she flashed a smile at him while glaring at Tyson

"Nice name" he said as he turned to face the front

**Kayla**

"I wasn't flirting with him" shouted Kayla for the hundredth time

"Oh no" said Tyson "Hi Kai" he said as he tried to imitate her voice

"I didn't batter my eyelids" she said as she watched Tyson's exaggeration

"Well you mightas wellhavebeen" said Tyson

"Calm down mate" said Max

"Yeah Tyson you might pop a vain" said Hilary

"Who asked you?"

"Well sorry" said Hilary

It was exactly around this time that Hilary and Tyson always argued; normally she'd be laughing at it, but not today. Tyson was half right about the flirting she kinda was extra nice to him, to Kai, but she wasn't flirting, as if she would when her boyfriend was sitting right there. Not that she would flirt with Kai if he wasn't there. Using her straw to mix her drink she sighed, looked up she noticed that Kai was directly in front of her, he was leaning against a wall and had his head phones in his ears and was bobbing his head up and down to the music. She didn't know how long she had been staring at him, but she suddenly realised that he was staring back and suddenly she couldn't breathe.

**Please Review, even if is a small note please:**

**Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review,**


End file.
